Save The Last Dance For Me
by Groovylullaby
Summary: "– Quer dizer que você queria dançar comigo, Sammy?" Songfic, fluffy, drabble.


_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling... save the last dance for me_

**(Save The Last Dance For Me – Michael Bublé)**

* * *

Estaria odiando Dean agora, se ele não fosse seu irmão. Aquela, indubitavelmente, tinha sido a pior idéia que ele já tivera. Só queria saber de onde o Winchester mais velho tirara que o baile de formatura era inesquecível, além de ser a melhor experiência que alguém teria em toda a vida?

A começar que Sam já entrara no colégio no fim do ano; era um perfeito estranho.

Sua companhia? Exigente, reclamava de tudo e nem de longe era bonita.

– Vamos, Sammy... Será divertido, você verá. E se não for, bem, apenas me ligue que em questão de minutos estarei lá para te buscar – lembrava-se perfeitamente de tais palavras e, como o mais velho prometera, chegara bastante rápido para buscar-lhe.

John saíra numa caçada, e nunca em sua vida podia saber da ida do filho mais novo a tal festa – Dean não lhe contara porque sabia que ele jamais concordaria com isso, e queria que o irmão tivesse o pouco de tempo de curtição, com programas de um adolescente normal, que ele mesmo não tivera.

A discussão dentro do carro chegara a tal ponto em que o Winchester mais jovem elevara a voz.

– Quer saber, Dean? Eu preferia ter dançado com você, àquela zinha.

O carro parou abruptamente, em frente ao parque da pequena cidade, deserto por conta do horário.

Os olhos claros de Dean voltaram-se divertidos para o mais novo que se mantinha impassível olhando a rua a sua frente, até então não tendo percebido o que dissera. Mas quando o fez, os olhos se arregalaram, enquanto a face adquiria um tom púrpura.

Mesmo que as palavras fossem verdadeiras, não esperava acabar verbalizando-as; parecia mais idiota quando o fizera. E muito menos queria que Dean estivesse ciente de seus sentimentos errados por ele – mal sabia que o irmão já nutria os seus próprios por ele há bem mais tempo.

– Q-Quer dizer...

– Quer dizer que você queria dançar comigo, Sammy? – Seu tom era divertido.

– N-Não, Dean! – Respondeu exaltado. – Você entendeu! Comparativamente falando e... Dean, aonde está indo? Me escute!

Mas o irmão não lhe dava mais ouvidos. Aproveitando a cidade vazia, descera do carro, postando-se ao lado deste, esperando que o mais novo fizesse o mesmo e viesse até si.

– Dean?

– Me concede esta dança? – O loiro perguntou e estendeu a mão na direção do menor*.

Sam fitou-o indignado, mas sabia que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios finos, logo tratando de apagá-lo para tentar parecer sério, os braços sendo cruzados sobre o peito.

– Eu não vou dançar com você.

– Qual é... Vai ser divertido! – Repetiu aquelas mesmas palavras, e antes que o moreno pudesse dizer alguma coisa em protesto, adiantou-se a concluir. – Eu prometo.

– Mas você nem está vestido a caráter – o mais jovem dos dois ainda estava de smoking, tendo acabado de sair da tal festa.

– Sou um cara moderno. Gosto de um visual mais despojado.

– Mas nem temos música, Dean...

O loiro tratou de voltar-se para o Impala e esticou-se pela janela do mesmo, ligando o rádio. No mesmo momento a música começava a soar a uma altura que não chamaria a atenção, mas ambos ali podiam ouvi-la com clareza.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I've started fighting for…_

– Problema resolvido. É o suficiente pra você aceitar?

Dean o olhou com grandes olhos de um cachorro na chuva e Sam quase podia jurar que ele parecia querer aquilo ainda mais que si. Dean às vezes podia ser muito insistente quando queria alguma coisa.

Insistentemente adorável, em sua opinião.

Dando-se por vencido, o mais novo estendeu-lhe a mão e o loiro tomou-a, puxando-o para si e enlaçando-lhe a cintura, tendo como resposta os braços do menor em volta de seu pescoço.

Seus olhares se encontraram enquanto mantinham um ritmo continuo e um clima leve. Mais por impulso do que qualquer coisa, o mais novo esticou-se pouco, afim de selar os lábios alheios com os seus, surpreendendo-se ao sentir o irmão mais velho corresponder-lhe.

Fitou seus olhos claros, e sorriu, recebendo um outro sorriso como resposta e por fim, deitando a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

Talvez, só talvez, a noite não tivesse sido assim tão ruim – nunca admitiria que realmente se divertira –, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, fora inesquecível, como o irmão prometera que a noite do baile era para um jovem.


End file.
